


Mankiety

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obserwowanie Pottera na eliksirach jest intrygujące.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mankiety

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Arsene.

Obserwowanie Pottera na eliksirach jest intrygujące. Kiedy Draco widzi, jak chłopak kroi pijawki na równiutkie kawałki i ostrożnie wrzuca je do roztworu, nabiera przekonania, że profesor Snape być może rzeczywiście źle go oceniał, bo teraz mikstury Harry'ego są idealne. Draco nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by pracować z nim w parze, chociaż nikomu się do tego nie przyznaje. Praca z Teodorem jest... poprawna — właśnie takiego określenia użyłby Malfoy, gdyby ktoś go zapytał. Nott nigdy nie się myli, jego eliksiry nie wybuchają, umie także być subtelny i precyzyjny. Ale to wszystko sprawia, że wspólne lekcje stają się nudne. Draco sądzi — choć jest pewien, że nie potrafiłby przyznać się do tego na głos — że o wiele ciekawiej byłoby pracować właśnie z Potterem. On zawsze rozpala nieco za duży ogień pod kociołkiem, więc chwilę później musi go zmniejszać. Czasami zdarza mu się upuścić jakiś składnik albo zaplamić rękaw swojej koszuli sokiem z czarnych jagód. I chociaż zaklęcie czyszczące, które pospiesznie szepcze, nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym, to jednak przełamuje codzienną, rutynową pracę nad miksturą.  
Draco czasami zastanawia się nad tym, czy także nie mógłby zachlapać sobie mankietów krwią salamandry albo inną ingrediencją, by jego praca z Nottem stała się choć trochę mniej monotonna, ale zawsze dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie byłoby to samo. Styl brudzenia się Pottera, o ile coś takiego może mieć w ogóle  _styl_ , jest w pewien sposób niezwykły. Draco wie też, że nie umiałby wiernie odtworzyć ruchów Harry'ego, bo są one nacechowane jego mugolskim i niearystokratycznym pochodzeniem. Zawsze z tego drwił, ale od niedawna zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, jak wiele uroku może dodawać lekka niezgrabność. Dłonie Dracona i stojącego obok niego Teodora są szczupłe i wąskie, a każdy ich ruch doskonale wyważony. Ale Malfoyowi podobają się one coraz mniej, choć jest pewien, że nie potrafiłby przyznać się do tego na głos.


End file.
